


Eksistensi

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Music, music room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Maki menyadari eksistensi seseorang di balik pintu ruang musik.





	Eksistensi

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

Maki menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Jemarinya mulai pegal, harus ia lemaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia lanjut bermain lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Maki sudah memainkan hampir semua lagu μ’s yang dinyanyikan untuk Love Live, jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang tangannya terasa pegal.

Netra ungu Maki menjelajahi ruang musik. Maki sangat menyukai ruangan ini. Pertama, karena ruangan ini selalu sepi. Kedua, karena ada piano di dalam ruangan ini. Ketiga ...

Mata Maki menangkap sesuatu yang tidak lazim saat tatapannya jatuh kepada pintu ruangan. Ada seseorang yang mengintipnya dari balik pintu ruang musik.

Gadis bersurai merah itu tersenyum kecil. _Pasti siswi kelas satu yang kemarin._


End file.
